Mission Nearly Impossibe
by You'llRegret
Summary: Jack finds out something new about Kim while working as Santa and it makes him want to give her the best Christmas ever. However, he learns it won't be the easiest thing to do. Will he pull it off? A Christmas one-shot.


**A/N: Hey guys! Mary Christmas, happy Hanukkah, or whatever other holiday you celebrate that I don't know about. Feel free to hate me, I'd hate me too. But I still hope you guys are having a great holiday, I know I am...wow that sounded selfish. I know I said I'd update sooner, but again, computer problems and honors English is driving me crazy. My English teacher gives us essay after essay and expects nothing but perfection. I will hopefully start to updating faster after this, I'm not sure. That's all I have to say, so enjoy and please review at the end.**

Jack loved kids. That was part if the reason he was volunteering to be Santa at the mall. He'd been at it fourty-five minutes so far and was about to tale his break until he saw a familiar four year old girl. Emma Crawford. But what really struck him was that fifteen year old girl holding her hand. Kim Crawford. Yes, over the past year, he'd developed a crush in her, but could you blame him? She was athletic, beautiful, smart, the list could go in for hours, but the boy was pulled out of his thoughts by an elf sitting the four-year-old on his lap.

"Hi, Santa!" The little girl beamed.

"Well, hello there little girl. What's your name?" Jack asked in his Santa voice.

"Emma," she replied happily.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you, I've heard you've been a very good girl this year."

"Yes, I have. I've helped my mommy and big sister."

"Well that's wonderful. Now, do you mind telling me what you want for Christmas?"

"I want a doll house, a new toy ball, and a teddy bear."

"That's a good list you've got there. Is that it?"

Emma hesitated. "Um, well, there is one thing, but you can't make it."

"Tell me anyway, I'll try my beat to male it happen."

"Well, I have a big sister, and I really want her to have a good Christmas too, but she hasn't been happy lately. She won't even tell me why!" The little girl cried.

This caught the boy's attention right away. He hadn't noticed anything wrong with Kim, but, then again, he'd been too preoccupied trying to find her the perfect gift, which he hasn't found yet. He really wanted this to be a great Christmas for her. "Well, why don't you bring her over? Maybe I can help give her a wonderful Christmas," he suggested.

Emma's face lit up. "That's a great idea Santa! I'll send her over," she said then ran over to her big sister. After a minute of arguing, Kim reluctantly walked over to Santa and sat on his lap like her little sister insisted on her doing.

"I'm so sorry," Kim apologized, "she was about to throw a tantrum if I didn't talk to you."

"That's alright, but now that you're here, mind telling me why you've been so down recently," Jack was determined to find out what was wring with her.

"Oh, I really don't want to bother you with my problems," Kim said nicely.

"Oh, come on, I'm Santa, it's my job to make people happy! Is it a boy?" It was too hard not to tease her in that moment, plus, he wanted to know if the feelings he had for her were returned.

Kim sighed. "Well, there is a guy I like, but that's not what's bothering me. You see, my dad is in the military, and he's been gone since January. He said he'd be back by June, but something happened and he had to stay there for a few more months. Now we don't think he'll be back for Christmas, and it'll be the first one he'd miss." Kim said trying to hold back the tears.

Jack was taken back by this. He really didn't expect Kim to have her dad in the military. When ever he asked about him, she always said he was working which now that he thought about it, it wasn't a lie. He could only imagine hoe hard this was for her. To be missing such a huge part of her life must be horrible, but he also thought of how proud she must have been to call him her dad.

"Well, that is sad, but don't give up just yet. There might be a Christmas miracle in store for you," he said ant tried to cheer her up.

She smiled a little. "Thanks Santa. That helps."

"You're very welcome," Jack said. He just happy to get a smile back on her face, even if it was for a few minutes.

"Um, I've got to get back to my little sister, but thanks for all your help," she said then gave him a quick hug before heading over to Emma.

Jack then decided to take his brake. He thought about al her learned about Kim, it was surprising, but it only made him think more of her. Not everyone can be so brave and strong everyday, but she was. Now all he wanted to do was give Kim the best present ever. In other words, he had three weeks to get Kim the best present she'd ever received. He just took on mission nearly impossible.

***Christmas Day***

The past three weeks has been non-stop work for Jack, call after call, emailing, and many favors, but he knew this was important. He only hoped to would all work out well.

He and the rest of the Wasabi Warriors were at the dojo exchanging presents.

"Wow thanks guys, I love it," Rudy said holding up a blanket with a picture of the gang outside the dojo.

"You're welcome Rudy, but, won't it be kind of creepy sleeping with it?" Milton asked.

"One time I slept with Nana, nothing is creepier than walking up to that," Rudy said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Okay, a little too much information there Rudy," Kim said.

"Well, it looks like the last present there it is yours, Kim," Jack said.

Kim walked over to the tree and Jack ran over the entrance. He quickly waved for someone to come in while Kim opened the box with her back to the door. Inside was a small card which she read out loud, "Dear Kim, turn around. Love, Jack."

She did what the card said and was met by a man in his thirties in a military uniform. "Marry Christmas, Kimmy," he said with out stretched arms.

Kim ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. "Dad what are you doing here?"

"Well, I wasn't suppose to be here, but I worked with this young man," he pointed to Jack, "and I was allowed to come home early."

"You did this," Kim asked Jack.

"Marry Christmas, Kim," he said.

"Yo, Kim's dad is in the military?" Jerry asked.

"Yes, Jerry, he is," Kim said.

"Well I'll go wait for you in the car Kim, I still need to surprise your sister and mother," he said then left.

"Yeah, and I still need to give my mom her gift, later guys," Eddie said then left. The rest of the guys said similar things and left, leaving only Jack and Kim.

"I can't believe you got my dad to come home Christmas, thank you so much," Kim said then gave Jack a bear hug.

"You're welcome, Kim, it was nothing, really," Jack said bashfully.

"It's not nothing! This has to be the best present anyone had=s ever given me...but how did you even know my dad was in the military?" Kim asked.

"Oh, I have my ways little girl," Jack said in his Santa voice.

Kim face palmed. How did she not realize Jack was Santa? She felt like an idiot. "How did I miss that?" She asked out loud.

"I don't know, but I'm glad you did or else my surprise would have been ruined," Jack said, "but one thing I don't get is why didn't you tell us?"

Kim sighed, "I guess I didn't want you to look at me any different," she admitted.

Jack smiled, "the only difference is now I know you're the strongest person I've met."

"Thanks, Jack. You are the most thoughtful person out there," Kim said then hugged him again. This one was much longer, and when they pulled away, their eyes met. They started leaning in and their lips touched. It was the best feeling they'd ever felt.

They finally pulled away for air, huge smiles on their faces. "I better get going, my dad is waiting," Kim said still smiling.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kim," Jack said before giving her one last kiss and let her go out to her car. She gave him a wave before she got into her dad's car and went home.

Jack felt proud, he gave Kim and himself the best Christmas ever.

Mission complete.

**A/N: Dedicated to anyone who is missing a loved one this holiday season.**


End file.
